clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Herbert
:For the website, see ClubHerbert.com. Club Herbert was a dictatorship ruled by Herbert P. Bear and created by him at the beginning of Operation: Blackout. 'Club Herbert' is also what Club Penguin Island was renamed to by Herbert at the beginning of Operation: Blackout. Using his new High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser, Herbert had blocked the sun and stole its energy for himself to stay warm, which led to the overall temperature of the island being drastically reduced and all the buildings being covered in snow. He built a fortress for himself as his headquarters, severely damaged the Everyday Phoning Facility (along with parts of the EPF Command Room) and banned parties along with setting various other rules. He also presented a play at The Stage, called 'My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story'. When Herbert's plans were foiled, the island's name was restored back to 'Club Penguin Island'. The logo of Club Herbert has made multiple appearances since Operation: Blackout, such as during Operation: Puffle and during Operation: Tri-umph (see 'Appearances', below). Trivia *There is also a website called ClubHerbert.com. *It is also the name of Herbert's Twitter.https://twitter.com/clubherbert *According to Tour Guide scripts, swimming was outlawed in Club Herbert. *Herbert had planned to take the fish pizzas off the Pizza Parlor menu. *The main source of information in Club Herbert was through The Club Herbert Times. *This was the first form of government enforced on the residents of Club Penguin. *Although the main EPF agent characters (Gary, Rookie, Jet Pack Guy, Dot and The Director/Aunt Arctic) were captured, PH wasn't. *The Lighthouse and The Dock were the only places that didn't get covered in snow. *Although the Club Herbert rules stated 'NO DJs', Cadence was not punished. **Similarly, despite the rules stating 'No Pirates', 'No Puffle Handlers', 'No Ninjas' and 'No Musicians'; Captain Rockhopper, PH, Sensei and all the members of the Penguin Band were left unpunished. Rules Section 1: 'NEW RULES' (As posted in Issue #369 of Club Penguin Times) *No singing *No dancing *No parties *'NO LAUGHING' (except Herbert) *No loud music *No snowball throwing *No swimming *No eating of meat *'NO TOOTING' (it's gross) *'NO FUN' Section 2: 'MORE RULES' (As posted in Issue #370 of Club Penguin Times) *All future parties are now cancelled *No Pirates *No Ninjas *No DJs *No Puffle Handlers *No Musicians *No Fishermen *No Explorers *And ABSOLUTELY no EPF agents *All tour guides must use Herbert-approved tour information Club Herbert Parties During Operation: Blackout, Herbert announced in the Club Herbert Times that the Coins for Change party would be renamed to Coins for Herbert. The next party he announced was 'The Quiet Party', and the last party he announced was 'The Polar Bear Party'. Due to Herbert's plans being foiled, these never happened. Appearances *Club Herbert's sole main appearance was during Operation: Blackout. * During Operation: Puffle, you could spot the logo on the dashboard of the Puffle Chip Matching game. **You could also see the logo on the quest interface (once you had defeated Herbert and completed the final mission). *The logo was present on the letter Herbert had sent to Club Penguin Times during Operation: Tri-umph, as shown in Club Penguin Times Issue #539. Gallery Rules and Others Club Herbert Rules.png|Club Herbert Rules Section 1 Herbert's Rules Section 2.jpg|Club Herbert Rules Section 2 CHT.png|The Club Herbert Times Geographical Club Herbert.png|Club Penguin Island as Club Herbert References Category:Operation: Blackout Category:Herbert P. Bear